frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Art of Frozen
is an art book written by Charles Solomon. It features concept sketches and paintings, storyboards, and finished art alongside behind-the-scenes commentary from the animators, production artists, and writers. Book Description :In Walt Disney Animation Studios upcoming film, Frozen, the fearless optimist Anna sets off on an epic journey—teaming up with rugged mountain man Kristoff—to find her sister Elsa, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom of Arendelle in eternal winter. Encountering Everest-like conditions, Anna and Kristoff battle the elements in a race to save the kingdom. The Art of Frozen features concept art from the making of the film—including character studies and sculpts, color scripts, storyboards, and more—alongside interviews with the film's artists about the making of this comedy-adventure. Contents The book contains four chapters: #Coronation #Wilderness #Ice Palace #Return to Arendelle It contains a preface from the executive producer, John Lasseter, and a foreword from the directors, Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck. It also includes an introduction about the transition from Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, The Snow Queen, to Frozen; this is expanded upon in the prologue, which describes how the film ultimately became a story about two sisters. Descriptions of the different characters and insight on their development are interspersed throughout the chapters. Chapter 1: Coronation When Buck approached him about working on the film,"When I started down that road I was told that this level of complexly and attention to detail from costume to character had never been done form before in a Computer )]] Graphics film,but everyone was game,sometimes it's good be a little naive!"Giaimo continues.In this book has some beautiful and about Frozen character profile."A group of artist went to Norway and came back with beautiful imagery."states Lasster. And chris Buck he wanted to use more stylized design in the tradition of the 101 Dalamtians. There are things you can't get out of a book or off Google or Whatever you get not the things you'd find anyway.And look at the these Norway house,very beautiful,striking and perfect. Arendelle village is based on the "Dragonstil"style of architecture,which was a late nineteenth century nostalgic take,blending the Victorian aesthetic with Norwegian rustic design.The artist were particularly struck by the Norwegian stave churches,flamboyant wooden that date back to the twelfth century.Giaimo praises Womersley's design for the castle of Arendelle,Which"looks like a castle,but it's roof line and detailing riff on a stave church.The snow globe Anna is holding was originally a gift from Hans,presented to her post coronation. The concept was dropped for narrative streamlining.The dressing room was originally conceived as a room between Anna and Elsa's bedrooms.Both sisters were to have shared this room."There were textures and shapes that were definitely Norwegian in the carving,in the furniture, in the building,in the everything.We want to bring overwhelm the character."Say production designer David Womersley.You can look there's rosemaling image,very beautiful.The official crest of Arendelle is the crocus,a symbol of rebirth and spring.In colder regions,it bursts forth while snow is still on the ground.The flower appears on everything from banners to capes,uniforms,wallpaper,and jewelry. Anna Anna's one of those characters that doesn't give up.We all need someone like her in our lives,someone Who's willing to stand beside you and make sacrifices for you,'Explains head of story paul Briggs.Her sister was born with a condition that's shaped a world Where Anna doesn't belong."Each of the lead characters presented special characters changes and opportunities for the artist.Anna is the emotional heart of the story.The challenge compared to Tangled,Where there the heroine had something supernatural to offer. She's a princess,and that really blue skirt says royalty,as does the magenta cape.But in Computer graphic,it helps anchor the saturation,so it doesn't float into the atmosphere,you can make cheats easily in a drawing. Elsa Elsa has matured into a beauty whose distant mien heightens her loveliness.Since she has a little girl,Elsa has been groomed for the day she would assume the throne.In contrast to the open,straightforward Anna,Elsa begins as a repressed character,forced to conceal who she really is.Elsa is interesting because she could be perceived as the villain,but she not,"Briggs continues.Elsa's afraid,and she needs someone help her,stand beside her.This story with two protagonist.The fun Elsa,acting wise,is you have a character that's been hiding things from her sister and the people in the Kingdom,"say head of animation Lino Disalvo."There's so much fun in the kingdom,as an animator,I'm not sure what else you could ask for." Hans Usually,the hero or heroine of a film undergoes a transformation:Aladdion goes from street rat to price;Cinderella begins as a de facto servant and ends up a pricecess.In Frozen,Hans goes from courtly charmer to power hungry villain.When he appears during the coronation sequence,Hans embodies courtly charm.His polished looks and manners immediately win Anna's attention."Hans is this handsomedashing character:You want the audience to fall in love with him and the relationship he could have with Anna.The biggest chanllenge designing Hans was make sure we covered all aspects of his personality while never fully tipping our hand to the audience.So Hans always want to with Anna together. [[The Duke of Weselton|'']]The Duke of Weselton'' The Design The elaborate costumes on Elsa and Anna were enormous challenges on this film in order to sustain it's appeal.We had dressed that trekked through deep snow,clothing that survived a chase and capes that endured a winter storm.All in the spirit main character and keeping the believability of how their costumes would react in the various circumstance.Hans costume design was inspired by the ''traditional Norwaigan short waisted male Bunad jacket. '' Chapter 2: Wilderness Chapter 3: Ice palace Chapter 4: Return to Arendelle Category:Books